Chaos Descending Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Chaos Descending Crafting Timeline. *Shiny hunters, please see the Chaos Descending Collection Timeline. Requirements *Characters must be at least a level 110 Adventurer to start these quests. * Note: If you don't yet have them, this quest line rewards you with class specific epic 2.0 spells, and unlocks them at the merchant Alhuurn Khalen. * Note: You need to read two letters automatically placed in your Mailbox and accept the gifts, do the quest, to gain entrance to the Library. Ascension xp The quests reward you "directly" with ascension xp. Travel Myrist, the Great Library is the quest hub of the expansion, it leads to the four other zones and to the instances. Note there is no Water Overland zone, only instances To travel to the Myrist, the Great Library, players can use an Ulteran Spire in another zone (e.g. Enchanted Lands) or a Small Ulteran Spire or Wizard Portal Hireling amenities in a guild hall. Myrist, the Great Library will appear at the bottom of the map just left of center. Achievements *Solo: Vanquishing the Chaos Descending - grants Celestial Rune of Reactionary Strike and Balanced Synergy will grant increased bonuses *Solo: Elements of Chaos - grants Extra Barding Slot *Solo and Group: Triumph: Wherever I May Roam. - Grants Elysian Adventuring Tack, Elysian Hackamore of Flight and Eylsian Reins of Striding *Group: Triumph: Planar Punisher [Heroic] - grants Celestial Rune of Mysteries (Blue adorn, 55 fervor) and Extra Barding Slot *Raid: Triumph: Obtain Perfection achievements from all normal raid encounters - grants Celestial Rune of Greater Mysteries (Blue adorn, 70 fervor) Free Gear Near the zone in to Myrist, the Great Library beside Virlana Levora's desk is Tishan's Lockbox. It contains free gear for level 110 adventure characters based on Elements of Destruction Signature Quests # Elements of Destruction: Pursuit of Justice # Elements of Destruction: Visitation Day # Elements of Destruction: Starpyre's Flames # Elements of Destruction: Pure Adventure # Elements of Destruction: Planes of Disorder # Elements of Destruction: Shadow Casting in the Dark #* Elements of Destruction: Waves of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Layers of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Flames of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Gusts of Order # Elements of Destruction: Face the Chaos Myrist, the Great Library Quests #110 Desk Job #110 Know the Codex #110 Out of the Frying Pan... #110 What Stings and Burns #110 Dark Power Desires #110 Desired Knowledge #110 Isolation Explained #110 Honoring the Lost #110 Paging for Help #110 A Vekerchiki's Magic Bag #110 Judging By the Cover #110 Fun Cubed #110 Pathosis Less Traveled Cataloguing Quests Books in Myrist, the Great Library that offer cataloguing quests. * Elemental Planes Harvests * Cataloging in Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands ** All-Scar Squadron in the ** Origins of Disease in the at ** Origins of Pestilence in the at * Cataloging in Doomfire, the Burning Lands ** Doomfire Patrol ** Origins of Ash in the at ** Origins of Fire in the at * Cataloging in Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind ** Beta Flight ** Origins of Air in the at ** Origins of Wind in the at * Cataloging in Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands ** Badlands Syndicate ** Origins of Earth in the at ** Origins of Soil in the at Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind Quests # 110 The Air Necessities # 110 Between a Flock and a Hard Place # 110 All the Flight Moves Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Kingdom of Wind Dropped Quests Obtained by examining items dropped in Doomfire, the Burning Lands *110 An Air Apparent: A Cirrostratus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Cirrus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Fragment of Solidified Lightning *110 An Air Apparent: A Fractus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Stratus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: An Altostratus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Cumulonnimbus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Cumulus Cloud Doomfire, the Burning Lands Quests Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Burning Lands Dropped Quests These quests come from examining items dropped in Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Chunk of Carbon *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Chunk of Thurmite *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Glowing Ember *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Laminar Flame *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Turbulent Flame *110 Fuel to the Fire: An Exothermic Substance *110 Fuel to the Fire: Dark Gaseous Fuel *110 Fuel to the Fire: Gaseous Carbon Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands Quests # 110 Mind of My Stone # 110 Fight the Wood Fight Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Earthen Badlands Dropped Quests These quests come from examining items dropped in Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands * 110 The Origins of Dirt: A Living Branch * 110 The Origins of Dirt: An Earthen Worm * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Chalk * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Fungi * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Marrow * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Sinew * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Energy-Rich Lipids * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Enriched Soil Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands Quests # 110 The Filth Element # 110 It's Not Easy Being Gangrene Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Plaguelands Dropped Quests These quests come from examining items dropped in Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: A Cankerous Fungi * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: A Decaying Bone * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Digested Rotting Leaves * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Diseased Chalky Substance * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Diseased Lipids * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Plagued Flesh * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Rotting Deadwood Lore and Legends Quests Books are in Myrist, the Great Library: *at for *at for *at for *at for *at for *at for *at for *at for Category:Chaos Descending